Working Back Time
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Sakura has started a new life without Sasuke, but is still lost inside. What happens when she unsuspectingly gets thrown into the past? When the Uchiha Massacre had not happened yet? And what the hell is little Sakura doing with Itachi? SasuSaku ItaSaku
1. A Fucked Up Life

Hey guys…I know I should be updating my stories but….I decided to later on…when I get inspiration for each of them!! And when I get more reviews….obviously….just kidding. I'm happy with the reviews I have and thank you to all of the people that write them!! I love you guys so much!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is from Japan…I'm not Japanese. The End.

Summary:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If you could go back in time and change what happened to the people you most cared about?? If you were given such an opportunity…would you waste it?? I know one person that wouldn't think twice about saying 'no' to the offer because she grew bitter and resented the people from her past. She hates them all. She would never try to save them. Who is this woman so cruel and cold-hearted??

Haruno Sakura.

17 year old. Beautiful. Pink hair. Rosy lips. Emerald eyes. Great Body. Skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Yes, you read right. She's perfect. Nothing of the 12 year old that everyone in Konoha used to know lives in that vessel. Cold, ruthless, ANBU, and anything but weak. Serves you right, Sasuke for thinking that!!

Let's get on with the story, shall we?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The loud knock on the door was heard throughout the empty and cold household as a woman that was laying in her bed, got up and walked towards it. The knocks became louder as she approached the door in her black pajama dress.

She opened the door and looked at the person that was drenched and completely wet from the rain outside.

"What do you want?" she said bitterly. The person came in without invitation and sat down on Sakura's black couch. Yes, her couch is black.

"Awww, don't be that way Sakura-chan!! I came because I needed to talk to you about something very important!!" The blonde young man said as Sakura went to the bathroom and brought a towel with her. She threw it towards the sapphire eyed boy and he caught easily.

"What?" she said as she sat next to him on the couch. The truth is that the pink-haired kunoichi wasn't sleeping although it was 3:00 in the morning. Sakura only slept three hours and then woke up to stare at her ceiling the whole day.

"Sakura-chan…don't you wish that you could go back in time and change the things that happened."

"What things?" she asked.

"If Sasuke-teme were back in the village, maybe you wouldn't have made yourself an ice-block like him." The same talk as always…why did he have to come over tonight?

"Naruto, I became like this because of my parents, not because of that baka I used to call teammate."

"He influenced it Sakura-chan, don't tell me he didn't!!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and looked at Sakura straight into her frozen and dull emerald eyes.

"Maybe."

"Why can't things go back to how they used to?? Team 7, together…The days where we could joke around and make fun of each other and-" Naruto was interrupted.

"No. I don't want things to go to the way they were. Kakashi is happy and so are you. You're married with Hinata, Kakashi is fine being the loner he is. Do you want to destroy your lives by going back to that past where there was a fight every five seconds between you and that stupid Sasuke?? NO!! I won't allow it!! I don't want to see him again. I hope he burns in hell!! The best thing that could ever happen to us was when he left Konoha!! If there is something I would've changed was that day in the bridge that Tazuna built!! I should've stabbed him instead of sobbing on him!! He should've died that day!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! How can you say that?? He was our teammate and….family."

"He was your family, not mine."

"What happened to that love you had for him??"

"Oh please Naruto, that wasn't love. Ever heard of the word crush?? That was all I felt for him. I mistook it for something else. He knew it. That's why Sasuke ignored me when I asked him out. He knew I didn't love him. I never did and never will love someone like him. Naruto, if that's all you came to talk about, get lost. Last visit was at 1:00. I could ntolerate that time but not 3:30. OUT."

"Mou, Sakura-chan, I got here at 3:00, not 3:30!! FINE!! I'll leave."

Sakura got up from the couch and closed the door after Naruto left.

A tear fell off her porcelain skin as she sunk to the floor and fell asleep against the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura woke up to see the light shining out of her window. Why was it that when Naruto came over, he got her so stressed out? Whenever he comes over, she can sleep more than 3 hours without having nightmares or anything like that.

She got up and dusted herself. Sakura walked to her room and chose the clothing she was going to wear. She scooped it up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After all her necessities were done, she left the house.

Today was a sunny day. Many people were bustling the cities as a beautiful and dangerous pink-haired girl walked down the streets. As she walked down an alley, Sakura made a sharp turn and went to a small dead end. On a corner, a young little noy was sitting down all drenched in blood.

She kneeled in front of him and lifted his face up. Honey-colored eyes stared into green ones.

"Morning. Did they pick on you again?" The boy nodded and stared at the kunoichi's hands. "Here." Sakura handed him the piece of bread that she had in her hands and put a batch of onigiris next to him as well.

"Miss I wish there was something I can do for you. You helped me so much." Sakura handed him a bottle of water and smiled a small smile at him. It was fake because Sakura forgot how to smile a long time ago.

"You don't have to give me anything."

"I could do something for you." The brown haired boy looked at her hands. She wasn't holding anything anymore, though. "Give me your hands."

Sakura blinked twice but slowly gave them to him.

"Ms. Sakura, I can help you go into the past. My kekkei genkai can help you go back in time and change whatever you wish to change."

Sakura tried to get out of the boy's grip.

"No, I don't want to go to the past." The boy help on tight to her and she couldn't get her hands loose.

"Your eyes tell me you suffer. You suffer for someone. Uchiha Sasuke. You can help him! You can make him stay with you!!"

" How do you know about Sasuke?? WAIT!! NO!! You don't understand Akira!! I don't want him to stay with me because I want him to!! I want him to stay because HE wants to!! If I change the past…it wouldn't matter!!"

"Sorry Ms. Sakura-chan. Good luck in the past. There will be short time briefs. You will travel from one place to the other. Find what you are looking for in the past and that will make you able to come back. I can't bring you back Ms. Sakura! You have to bring yourself back!!"

"But!! AKIRAAAA!!" Sakura's eyes closed as a hole sucked her in. Akira smiled.

"You will thank me for this later…my dear Sakura-chan, because I know something that you don't know." The boy smirked and disappeared from the alley as well. Food left over the floor, unwanted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Miss, miss, are you alright?? Excuse me??" Sakura moaned as she heard an familiar voice calling unto her. She opened her eyes and looked into bright blue eyes.

"Ino?" The girl's eyes widened.

"You….y-y-ou know m-m-me??" the young, 7 year old blonde girl asked the woman that was sitting up.

"W-where am I?" asked Sakura.

You're in Konoha's park. Are you all right, miss? I saw you here on the ground and came to help you." Suddenly, a flash of memories came to Sakura, overflowing as she gripped her head from the pain.

"The past…" Sakura pronounced. She lifted her head and tried to stand up. The kunoichi looked down at the 7-year-old girl and smiled. "Yamanaka Ino, correct?"

Ino looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes but, how do you know me?? I never met you before. Did I?"

"No, not yet. I'm…Sakura." She said, not sure if she should tell her that she will meet very soon.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Miss Sakura!!" Ino chirped happily.

"What are you doing in this park, Ino??"

"I came to see my friend, Shika-kun!! He always comes cloud gazing at this time of day."

"Is that so?" Ino nodded and smiled.

"I like you Miss." Sakura chuckled.

"I like you too but call me Sakura-chan, ok?" Ino nodded again and grinned.

"You want to come and see Shika-kun with me??" Sakura shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to do something important first."

"Ok!! See you later then Sakura-chan!!" The young girl started to run down the small path towards the meadows.

'I need to see the Hokage and see what the hell just happened and aske him for help.' Sakura thought. A true smile graced her lips as she remembered who was the Hokage during this time. 'Long time no see, Sandaime.' She thought again and started wit ha sprint towards the Hokage's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What do you guys think?? Should I continue it??

I always wanted to do one of these past fics. Lol.

R&R please!!


	2. Now The Story Truly Begins

Hey guys!! 17 reviews…not bad. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I don't do manga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Sandaime stared into his crystal ball to watch how a blonde-haired boy was being made fun of by two older kids. If only he could do something to help that boy…

KNOCK

He put his crystal ball away as fast as he could.

"Come in."

A pink-haired beauty came into the room and he felt as if he had seen her before.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, Hokage-sama."

"It's alright but, who are you??"

"Um…you see…uh…could you do me a favor??" Sakura approached the desk and looked him straight in the eye. She felt nostalgia rise and couldn't hold back the tears that were approaching quickly.

"As long as I can do something about it of course. What is your name, child?"

"Sakura. The favor is if I could…..hug you?" His eyes widened and looked slightly confused.

"If that is all then, come here." She jumped over the table and hugged him while crying on his shoulder. He was like a father to her and she couldn't help but let her tears out. 'I guess I'm not as cold as I thought I was' she thought as she tightened her grip around his neck. She quickly let go after two minutes and looked at him eye to eye.

"Hokage-sama, I'm not from here although I have this headband around my forehead."

He nodded. Sandaime knew everyone from his village. It was his job to know and he never saw this Sakura girl. The only girl that looked a bit like her was a 7 year old with the same name but, she was a mere child and not as old as this girl.

"Where are you from then?"

"I'm from-"

KNOCK

Their heads went towards the door as the knock was repeated once more.

"Come in."

Two men in ANBU uniform walked in while they carried a body in their hands. One of the ANBU took of his dog mask and looked at the Hokage.

Sakura stared wide-eyed.

"Kakashi-sensei." All heads turned to her and she looked staright at the cold onyx eye that stared back at her.

"Sensei?? How do you know my name??"

She tried averting attention from her as she looked at the other ANBU carrying the body. It looked like the person was suffering a lot and had lost a lot of blood. Her medic-nin side kicked in as she ran to the body and grabbed his wrist.

"Explanations later. This man needs medical attention immediately. If you don't mind Hokage-sama, may I take a look at him?"

The Sandaime nodded and Sakura tried to pry the body off the other ANBU.

"You can't carry him. He's too heavy for you." Said the man that had the ANBU in his arms. That voice sounded really familiar to her but she shrugged it off.

"I have super strength." She grabbed the man and carried him bridal-style towards the Hokage's desk. "Sorry about this Hokage-sama but this man needs help now." She put the man on top of the desk and applied chakra to her hands. Slowly her hands started glowing and she started her job.

The men in the room just stared at her in amazement. She looked too young to be able to do such a painstaking procedure.

After about ten minutes, which is pretty amazing since the man was in a very grave state; she stopped and sat down on the chair.

Her breathing was ragged and sweat trickled down her forehead. After a few seconds, she looked up at Kakashi.

"He's fine now. You should put him on a bed. The man will wake up in an hour or so. When he does wake up, give him a lot of liquid and feed him only soft food that he doesn't have to chew much." She got up again and looked at the man on the desk. "It seems he was on a hard mission, huh??"

"Thank you." Sakura looked at the man that had the ANBU mask on still.

"A wise person once told me to use my skills even when I don't need to or it isn't my duty. If I can save a life, that's good enough for me." The Sandaime chuckled. Sakura looked up at him.

"It's funny how that line used to always be said by one pf my pupils. She even heals just like you. Have you ever met her?? Her name is Tsunade." Sakura smiled, a fake smile, and nodded.

"I've heard of her."

"Did you get that saying from her?" She fake smiled again and nodded.

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you so much for healing one of our best ANBU. I don't know what we'd do without him."

"It's my job to help people."

"Are you a medic-nin perhaps?" She looked towards Kakashi and nodded. "How did you know my name before??"

"Umm…well…you see….you're very famous!! I've heard of you from many people."

"Why did you include the sensei??"

"I um…don't know. It just slipped."

"Sakura." She looked towards the Sandaime.

"Why do you have the Konoha headband if you are not from Konohagakure?"

"I was about to explain it to you when the ANBUs came in. You see Hokage-sama I'm from…" she stopped. If she told them where she came from, would they believe her? What would they think?

"Sakura?" Her head snapped up to look into black onyx eyes. She was in a daze. Those eyes…

"Sasuke…" she pronounced and the man looked confused into her eyes.

"How do you know my little brother?" She snapped out of her daze and stared wide-eyed at….Uchiha Itachi. He was the other ANBU. The one who brought the injured man in.

"Itachi." She said his name now and the three men in the room stared at her harder now.

"How do you know my name?? Are you another fangirl?"

"NO!! I mean, of course not. I just happened to know you from other people as well. Just like Kakashi and I know Sasuke because this little girl named Ino was with him the other day and she told me his name. That's all. I'm no fangirl of yours." She said as she burst out in anger. Like she would ever stoop so low as to even think of the murder of the Uchiha clan that way.

"Calm down. It was a simple question. Who else do you know from this village…or my family?" He glared at her suspiciously.

"I…know Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, you know….mostly just kids. I'm fond of them."

"Do you know Haruno Sakura?" Itachi asked her. She didn't know if she should nod or not and just stayed still.

"No." she decided to not say the truth.

"You look like the older version of her. She is very good friends with my otouto." Sakura looked confused. She and Sasuke weren't friends during this period…last time she remembered.

"Is that so?? It's very weird since I have pink hair and most people don't have that color."

"She does."

"Oh."

"What clan are you from?"

"My clan…they…they got wiped out!" She said. No name came into her mind so she had to make something up. It wasn't much of a lie either since in the future they would be wiped out by Sasuke.

"What's your clan's name then?" She glared at Itachi.

"Why are you interrogating me? It's none of your business where I came from. The Hokage should be the one asking me the questions in other words, not an ANBU such as yourself." All the people in the room stared wide eyed. No one had ever spoken to Itachi that way, much less a girl. They would try groping him instead.

"I think I speak for all of us in this room when I say that you are strange. You appear out of nowhere, know half of the youth in Konoha, know names of two of the top ANBU, have a leaf headband, and know medical jutsus that aren't usually taught to many people. You intrigue me. What are you hiding Sakura? What is it that you don't want us to know. Come out with it quietly or…I'll just use my kekkei genkai on you."

Sakura chuckled. They all stared at her.

"They didn't you call you a genius for nothing huh? Well for your information you can probe all you want with your sharingan but you won't be able to read my mind. Sharingan doesn't work on me; thanks to something I dubbed inner self."

They all stared wide-eyed. Itachi turned on his sharingan and locked straight into her eyes. She let him and waited for him to finish. Suddenly Itachi took a step back and touched his head.

"What the hell? That was….you but more aggressive. How did you get that thing in there?"

"I didn't. It's hereditary from my clan. No one can read my mind. I'll tell you whatever I want and there is nothing you can do about it. Got it?" Sakura looked at the man still at the desk. He was stirring. "He's waking up. I'm done here. Hokage-sama if you don't mind, I would like to see around Konohagakure."

"You're strange Sakura but I feel that I can trust you. How would you like to be an official Konoha ninja?"

Sakura faked smiled and lifted the sleeve of her right arm all the way up to show a tattoo.

"ANBU?" She nodded. "Well, if you have that then you are officially a Konoha ANBU. Where can I contact you when there are missions?"

"I don't have a place to stay but-"

"She'll stay at the Uchiha district. I'm sure my parents won't mind." She looked at Itachi and glared.

"They might not, but I sure do. It's not necessary; I have a friend that I'm sure wont mind if I stay over. I want to look after him also."

"Is he/she sick?"

"No, lonely."

"Oh, very well. Give me the address." Sakura jotted down the address, praying that he hadn't moved out any time soon. The Hokage looked at the address and stared wide-eyed. "You get along with Uzumaki Naruto?" This time Sakura gave out a true smile and nodded her head.

The men in the room stared at the short lived but beautiful smile as it appeared and vanished. All men thought of one thing. 'She needs to smiled like that more often.'

"I think that I'll be on my way then." She waved at all of them as she closed the doors.

"Too bad she's not a fan girl." Kakashi said as he took out Icha Icha Paradise from his pocket and began to read while the other two in the room sweat dropped and the man on the desk groaned. All heads turned to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After dealing with his teammate, Itachi started to walk home. That girl was peculiar. He needed to see Sakura-chan soon and ask her about that woman. They could be relatives of some sort…

Finally, he arrived at the park and looked for the swings. On them, he found the little girl he was looking for. Slowly, Itachi walked up to her.

"Sakura-chan." Her head jerked and her eyes brightened.

"ITACHI-KUN!!" She ran to him and jumped to reach his neck to hug him.

He smirked. Somehow, every time he was with Sakura-chan, he forgot about all his problems…like his family.

"I need to ask you a question."

She let go of him and sat on the swing and he walked behind her. He started swinging her.

"Yes Itachi-kun?"

"Do you have any realtives with pink hair like yours?? Someone that looks a lot like you?"

"Nope! I'm the only one with pink hair in my family for some strange reason. Why?"

"I met a girl today. She had your exact same hair, name and also eyes. She was older then you though, about my ages."

"Really!!?? I want to meet her!! Can you show her to me?"

"No. Remember that no one must know that you and I are friends, Sakura-chan."

"Awww… Why??"

"You know very well why."

"Yes Itachi-kun. I didn't see Sasuke-kun all day!! Where is he?" He sighed. For some reason when she brought his brother up, he would feel nautious and angry.

"I don't know where he is. Can you forget about him for a moment Sakura? You're always talking about him."

"It's because I love Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun!! Just like I love you, too!!" She smiled a warm smile at him and he just nodded. He was glad about the second part but not the first part. It annoyed him to know that she liked his brother just as much as him He was better in so many ways compared to him. Couldn't Sakura see that?

"Sakura?" he stopped the swing and she looked at him.

"Yes?" He bent down and hugged her to him. How such a small human being is so important to a person is beyond him. She blushed furiously. He was so warm. She hugged him back.

He let go and looked at her in the eyes.

"You love me more then him, understand?" She blinked twice and tilted her head on confusion.

"Why?"

"I said so." She nodded her head. "Good." He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She stood there, wide eyed at what he was doing. He let go of her and looked at her straight in the eyes again. "You are mine."

He got up and dusted himself. Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and started to walk off to the Uchiha manor. Sakura insisted that she wanted to see Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I don't know where that Itachi and little Sakura thing come into play…sorry if some of you didn't like it. This is not an ItaSaku fic. I just put that because I want to make it original.

Review please.


	3. An Argument and a Friendship

Hey guys!! Two updates in a week!! WOO HOO!! Lol. I used to do more before when I didn't have to go to school….sigh….thanks guys for all the reviews!! I love you guys so much!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be so Itachi and I can't sign a marriage contract with each other like in my perverted dreams of him….yes, I love Itachi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stared at a 7 year old Sakura running to his side to hug him. He smiled instantly at her and opened his arms to receive her hug. After the little sweet moment between them, he looked back to find Itachi watching them, stoically.

"Hello Sakura-chan and nee-san!! Where have you guys been?! Dad is looking everywhere for you nee-san!!" Sasuke said as he grinned at both of them.

"Hn." Itachi looked annoyed as he patted Sasuke on the head and went inside the Uchiha Estate. Sasuke stared at his brother's back and then looked towards Sakura. She was trying to catch a butterfly that was flying higher and higher, making her jump more. 'So cute' Sasuke thought.

As the butterfly finally escaped Sakura's clutches, she looked back at Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun…how have you been??" She said sweetly, blushing.

"Sakura-chan, why did you get here with my nee-san?" He said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. She blinked twice.

"He was…we saw each other while I was coming to see you and him from his mission." She said looking away from Sasuke because of the lie that she gave him. She cared so much for Sasuke that Sakura wished that she never had to lie to him, but the truth was that when Itachi told her to keep the secret of them and she accepted, Sakura had already expected this.

"Oh…" Sasuke said, not really believing her but wanting to drop the conversation. Sakura was the only one that liked him more then his brother is what Sasuke thought and loved about her. Yes, Sasuke loved Sakura. "Let's go play, Sakura-chan!!" He said as he grabbed her petite hand into his and started running to the Uchiha's small pond in the back of the district.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi entered the study room, where his father was studying scrolls. Fugaku's head shot up to look at his walking to the window in the room and stare out of it. 'You could see the Uchiha pond from there' Fugaku thought.

He got up and approached Itachi to see what he was looking at, to find Sasuke playing with Sakura and them rolling around in the grass near the pond. It was peculiar that Itachi was staring so hard at that…it's not like he was very fond of Sasuke…or maybe he was wrong and Itachi did love his brother.

He shrugged it off, not really caring.

"Why did you summon me?" Itachi's eyes slipped from the window to stare into deep charcoal eyes just like his.

"We need to talk about the mission that you just had. How did it go?" Fugaku said roughly.

"Fine."

"Anyone injured?"

"One." Fugaku looked at his older son up and down.

"I see that it wasn't you." Itachi glared at him.

"Of course it's not me. I'm not as stupid as the buffoon that got hurt."

"Itachi, don't talk about your teammates that way."

"Why not? They're worthless anyway." Itachi snapped.

"Itachi, we've already talked about this."

"Didn't you tell me that Uchiha's are better then everyone else? I'm just saying that if we are better then all those losers, shouldn't I be in solo missions instead of team ones?"

"Aa. We are better then the rest but we shouldn't treat the rest as scum because of it."

"You didn't teach me that, father." Itachi said calmly while Fugaku glared at him.

"Young man, why do you have to be so difficult with me?!" Itachi sighed.

"I'm not. You're the one being annoying to me. I don't give a damn about any of you. There's only one person I care about and because of me being an ANBU, I can't reveal the care and love for her, knowing that she might die if I do. I hate being a ninja, but most of all I hate being an Uchiha." With that sentence, Itachi decided that it was time he left.

Fugaku snapped.

"Itachi, how the fuck is this girl?! If you love her, I wish to meet her! You should care about your family!! We love you! You should do the same!" Itachi looked at him and glared.

"You already know her. I don't give a damn about you people loving me, if you call what you feel for me that. You're just using me to get prestige for your stupid clan. Don't worry, father, I wont stop doing this until the person I care about doesn't mind it. When she decides it's time for me to stop, I will and there is nothing you can do about it when that happens."

Itachi closed the door as Fugaku glared at it. He looked at the window, hearing giggles. His eyes widened. No, she couldn't be…could she? It's the only female he knows but still…she's just a child. Could she have such an effect on him? If this was so, then he had to do something about it…fast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Older Sakura looked at the small boy that was battered and bruise, sitting on a swing in front of the Ninja Academy. She approached him, quietly.

"You have lovely blue eyes. They look like sapphires." The blonde boy's eyes widened and he jumped from the swing and looked at his back to find a beautiful pink-haired lady.

He looked happy one minute for the compliment but then grew quiet and turned around. He didn't wish to be humiliated again today.

Sakura bit her lip when she saw Naruto's sorrowful eyes. She kneeled down next to him and he looked at her for a second, but then averted his eyes to the academy once again. They stood like this for a few minutes.

"You're not a monster. People are jealous of you. They are mean, but you disserve their full respect. I know what they've done to you. I wish I could've done something to help you. I want to be your friend."

Naruto's eyes widened. Tears cascading down his eyes as he looked at the lady.

She looked at him and gave him a true smile.

"I'm Sakura and you're Naruto, right?" He nodded and stared at her wonderful smile. It seems to brighten his gloomy world. "I know you because we've met before." Sakura said, not knowing what else to say. "You just don't remember me. Can I heal your wounds?" He looked at her skeptically before nodding.

With a strong smile still plastered on her face, Sakura approached him and used chakra to heal his wounds. Naruto looked in amazement at what she was doing. He didn't know that was possible.

"You want to become a ninja right?" He looked at her and grinned. Now that's the Naruto she knew. "Well, don't let the other kids do this to you. Fight against them. They're super dumb if they do this to such a cool guy like you!!" She said, acting childish.

Naruto's grin widened.

"I like you, lady!! Can I call ya Sakura-chan??" She grinned at him and nodded. "I don't remember you, but you're so cool!! You gotta see me in action!! I'm going to be Hokage one day, ya know? Everyone is gonna praise me as the grand Uzumaki Naruto!!" She nodded and smiled.

"Uhuh, and I'm going to fight for my dream, too!!" He looked at her skeptically.

"What is your dream?" She smiled brightly.

"To see the people I care about happy!!" Naruto's grin disappeared and he looked down at the ground sadly. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" He looked at her and sighed.

"You've got people that care for you, but I don't. Everyone hates me."

"Not true. Stop being such a sour puss!! You've got me!! Even though I might leave soon…we can still be best friends!! You'll make new friends later too, if you let them enter your heart. Don't ever close yourself Naruto!! Show your true self to everyone!!" Sakura yelled, jumping up, with a fist in the air!!

Naruto stared at the weird woman and started laughing. He clutched his stomach and started to roll on the floor. Sakura looked to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Naruto looked at her and continued to laugh.

"You look so funny!! Of course I'm always going to show my true self to everyone!! I'm Naruto!! Dattebayo (A/N: Believe it)!!" She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Can I stay at your place for today? I don't have anywhere else to go." Sakura said as she flashed a true smile at Naruto once again. He blinks and then nods.

"Don't ya have family?" he asked.

"Nope! They all died!!" Sakura said as she tried to keep smiling for his sake. His eyes grew wide.

"ME TOO!! WE'RE SO ALIKE!! WOW!! YOU'RE SO COOL!!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed her hand and started to run to his apartment and Sakura laughed all the way. She forgot how carefree Naruto was when he was young. That all changed when he got married. He became more serious and every time she asked him to come with her somewhere, he was always too busy.

Sakura had to admit…this felt good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FINISHED!! YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT GOD KNOWS WHEN!! SCHOOL SUCKS!! I'M OFF TO SNORE!! TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **puppy eyes**


	4. Wake Up!

DIscLAimER applied

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She saw Itachi-kun staring from the window…and it scared her. She couldn't really show it but in truth, she really did care about Sasuke-kun a bit more then Itachi-kun. She just wanted to make both of them happy, though.

Little Sakura smiled. She knows she is doing the right thing- for Sasuke and Itachi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She quickly turned around to see Sasuke grinning and pointing towards a tree.

She looked further to see what it was he was looking at. Her eyes widened a fraction when she noticed the bird nest.

"Oh wow Sasuke-kun! Is that really a bird's nest? I want to go up there!" She grinned at him.

He grinned back.

"Let's go, dummy!! Why did you think I even pointed it out if I didn't feel the same way?"

Slowly, Sasuke started to climb the tree and stood in the branch where the bird's nest was. Inside he saw two eggs, but no birds.

"What do you see?!" yelled Sakura from the bottom of the tree.

He looked down at her in disappointment.

"It's only eggs, no bird!" he screamed back.

Sakura sighed.

"Okay, then get down from there!"

He looked down at her as if unsure. She smiled reassuringly and he decided to get out of the tree when a bird came and started pecking him.

"Ouch!" Sakura's emerald green eyes turned huge as she slowly saw Sasuke fall off the branch.

Before he fell completely, he grabbed onto the branch with one hand.

"Sakura! I'm going to fall!" Sakura stared at the difference in height of the tree and knew that if he fell, he would get hurt really badly.

The bird sensing that the danger for the eggs was over took its leave and went to take care of her young.

Sakura, as if on instinct, grabbed onto the sides of the trunk and started climbing it. She was just right next to Sasuke, extending her hand when he let go of the branch and started to fall.

In a flash she caught his arm and stood with her two feet planted onto the tree and both hands holding Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, how are you doing that? Your feet are glowing!" Sasuke's eyes turned to see the green shimmer from under her sandals.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun! I didn't think! I just grabbed you and concentrated on saving you…and this happened! It's so cool!"

"Yea! We really should get off of this tree though." Sasuke said, as he noticed that they still were in danger.

Sakura looked at her feet and the hands that held Sasuke…the only way to get out of this is if she can move her feet, without them falling or letting loose from the tree.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to try to walk down the tree! I know it sounds crazy, but I think it will work!" Sasuke nodded and gulped.

"Alright! Go for it!"

Slowly, Sakura started moving her feet down the tree.

"Look Sasuke-kun! It's working!" Suddenly she felt slightly unbalanced and her feet stopped glowing as she and Sasuke started to fall. "AAAAH!"

Luckily, they weren't far from the bottom and Sasuke fell safe, with Sakura on top of him.

"Ow!" Sakura touched her head as she opened her eyes and stared into deep onyx. "Huh? Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Get off! You're heavy Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yelped and got up as fast as she could, but suddenly felt weak and fell to the floor once more.

Sasuke looked at her and suddenly grew panicked.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I feel very tired for some reason. Like I've been awake for days." Sasuke gave her a worried glance.

"Maybe it's better if you go inside and rest. I'll take you!" Sasuke said as he pounded his fist against his chest.

Sakura giggled.

"No, it's okay! I think I'll go home better. Talk to you later?" Slowly Sakura got up, while Sasuke held her arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't want to bother your mom. She's always working so hard!" Sasuke gave her a skeptical look and then sighed.

"Oh okay! I give up! Go home! I'm sure your mom will take care of you and know what to do!" Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"That's right!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up from the comforter she was setting down on the floor in Naruto's apartment, to stare at his sapphire eyes.

"It's just that…it's so weird how you knew all of that stuff that was happening to me! I've never seen you! I mean…I know you said that you and me met, but I just try to remember so bad and I can't remember anything!" Naruto grabbed his head with both of his hands.

Sakura sighed. "Why does it bother you so much that you don't remember me? I don't mind."

The fox boy looked up to stare in her eyes.

"It's just that no one has ever been this nice to me and it bothers me that I don't remember you. I'm afraid that if you leave, I will forget you again. I really don't want that Sakura-chan! You are so cool!"

Sakura smiled.

"The problem Naruto-kun, is that when I met you for the first time you were a baby. Of course you can't remember me if your just a new born." Naruto jumped from the couch he was sitting in.

"Wait! So you've met my parents! Who were they? How were they like?! C'mon! You have to tell me!" Sakura looked away. She couldn't tell Naruto the truth yet…could she? The pink-haired woman looked back at the boy and sighed.

"I…have never known who your real parents are Naruto-kun, all I know is that they cared a lot about you." He sighed and slumped back on the couch.

"How do you know that if you've never met them?" He said glumly.

"Well, because then you wouldn't be such a great person! Naruto-kun! You are so kind and you always care about those people around you! If your parents were mean and scary people then you would probably have been that way too. Don't you think?"

Naruto's eyes brightened and smiled at the thought.

"Yea! You're right! They must've been pretty hot stuff!! Like me!!" He sent Sakura a foxy grin that made her reminisce about all the other times he sent one of those smiles her way. She sighed.

Naruto noticed the difference and got up to touch her shoulder with his little hand.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" She smiled a sad smile at him and sat on her comforter.

"I hate memories. They always remind me of things I don't want to remember. Sometimes, they're really painful." Naruto took his hand off her and sat down next to her.

"I think it's better to have memories then not have them at all! I wish I could've had memories with my dad and mom! I want to be able to create memories in the future no matter what! I don't care if some of them are painful! I'll just have to take it in! Be strong! I can handle! I'm Uzumaku Naruto! Dattebayo!" He threw his fist in the air and laughed as he lay down completely in the comforter.

Sakura smiled.

"Maybe you're right, Naruto-kun!" _He seems to be a lot wiser when he's a little kid then when he's a grown up_. Sakura thought this and smiled as she looked back and found Naruto had fallen asleep.

She sighed as she picked him up and put him on his bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight, future Hokage." She kissed him on his forehead and left to go back to her comforter.

What she found there made her eyes open wide.

"Uchiha Itachi? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He nodded towards the open window. Sakura cursed under her breath and stared straight into his onyx orbs. "What do you want?"

"I've figured you out. You're not who you tell people you are. I've been searching for you to tell you that I know what you're up to and why you're here. I also know how you got here." Sakura's eyes widened.

"How did you- I mean- What exactly do you know?" Itachi smirked.

"Are you up for a drink?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don't kill me and please review xD


End file.
